villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Character Alignment
In many settings, Alignments are used to determine a character's moral decisions. Some support this system, while others find it limiting- regardless of the controversy, alignment often plays a large role in the development of heroes and villains, with many (if not all) villains in fiction being able to be classed into some form of alignment. Of course, "Good" Alignments are almost exclusively for heroes; thus, they are ignored from this list; however, neutral alignments are not since neutral characters (at least in the sense found in this wiki) can still be valid. Chaotic Evil Chaotic Evil characters kill, pillage and generally cause mayhem- however, they are not always pure Destroyers (chaotic evil does not mean chaotic stupid): for example, they won't always rampage and kill thousands, though they would certainly not be against doing so if the moment was right. Chaotic Evil characters are power-hungry, demonic, vicious, predatory and barbaric- to name a few common villains who fit this category to a T: *The Joker (batman) *Kefka (Final Fantasy) *Violator (Spawn) *Diablo (Fantastic Four) * Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Hao Asakura (Shaman King) * Mosso (bin weevils) * Almost all versions of Satan (be they Biblical or fictional) fall into this alignment. (Religon) * Asura (Soul Eater) Lawful Evil Lawful Evil characters enforce order within their setting, but have no value for the rights of others; in fact, they will happily destroy said rights- using law and order as a means by which to dominate or ruin others. Lawful Evil characters are tyrannical, controlling and generally evil-minded, but sworn to abide by some sort of code (normally a rule they can not break, etc.). Some such villains that fit this category are: *Nazi Party (non fiction) *Shadow King (X Men) *Shadow Xavier (X-Men) *Mephisto (Marvel) (Silver Surfer) *Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four) * Darkseid (Super Man) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) Neutral Evil Neutral Evil characters are arguably amongst the most vile as they are utterly without morals. Valuing only themselves, they will not engage in rampant destruction, like the chaotic evil, nor do they value law and order, like the lawful evil; instead, they do whatever it takes to get what they desire. Neutral Evil characters are devious, treacherous and rogue-like. Among this group is: * Mystique (X Men) * Mister Sinister (X Men) * Dark Beast (X Men) * Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) * Otto Sneer (Scream Street) * Lucius Malfoy (Harry Potter) * Edward Monks (Oliver Twist) 'Chaotic Neutral' Chaotic Neutral characters do not actively seek to harm others (in contract to chaotic evil), but neither do they seek to aid someone (as a chaotic good character would do). A common expression used for chaotic neutral is a humorous but truthful one "Chaotic Neutral: may save the world, may steal your car". Such beings who fit this category are: * Deadpool (The New Mutants) * Hulk (note: most versions of Hulk are of this alignment, though some are more "Chaotic Good") (The Incredible Hulk) * Johnny Rocketfingers (Johnny Rocketfingers) * Motor Ed (Kim Possible) * Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl) Lawful Neutral Lawful Neutral characters value only law and order, not the rights of others- unlike Lawful Evil characters, they don't seek personal gain from their misdeeds, often believing they are doing right. They are oppressive and cruel but not because they seek authority over others; they simply believe the means justify the ends. Such beings include: * Judge Dredd (2000 AD) * Auto (Wall-e) * SAL 3000 (Recess) * HAL (A Space Odyssey) * The Headmistress (Mucha Lucha) * Miss Finster (Recess) True Neutral True Neutral, or simply Neutral characters are those who don't lean very much either way. They can equally be protagonists, antagonists or side characters. Examples inclued anti heros, on and offs and those how are not evil just sometimes mean * Dixon (Scream Street) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) * Animal antagonists (variety of stories) * Wormtail (Harry Potter) * Heather and Gwen (Total Drama) Category:About Villains